


Cuddle Monster

by shametrainLive



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, cute fluff, sleep fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shametrainLive/pseuds/shametrainLive
Summary: A request for koobieday on Tumblr! The prompt: Fluff. Suggested cuddling in bed/coffin.Hope you enjoy it!





	Cuddle Monster

There were a few things Ericka had to get used to when she moved into Hotel Transylvania. The first thing was the food. Thanks to Johnny, there was a selection of human food, but seeing the things monsters cooked for themselves was an entirely new experience in itself. Of course she’d worked with monsters, and had an entire cruise dedicated to entertaining them, but some of the shenanigans they got up to were insane. Drac told her the story of teaching Dennis to fly and Ericka nearly had a heart attack. She’d smacked him on the shoulder and told him if he ever did that to their kid he’d be a dead bat. Of course they’d both gotten embarrassed afterwards, they’d only kissed muchless talked about marriage and growing their family. Ericka loved Mavis and Johnny, but especially little Dennis. It was weird being considered a possible grandmother when she was only 34, but she was warming up to it. She’d never considered having kids before, what with being hellbent on destroying all monsters, but now she was warming up to the idea. 

But the absolute worst thing she had to get used to, the one thing she was still getting used to, was the absence of waves and the stillness that came with being on land. She’d spent her entire life on the sea, and now she was suddenly land-borne. It kept her up during the day when she should be sleeping. On this very particular day she found herself more restless than usual. She was tossing and turning over and over, sighing again and again, yet she couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep.

“This is ridiculous!” Ericka growled in the back of her throat. She couldn’t stand it anymore. She hopped out of bed and began to pace, fingers curling into her hair. She didn’t know what she was doing, she was exhausted from lack of sleep, and Drac-  _ Wait. _ Ericka stopped pacing and lowered her hands. Drac would know what to do. 

Ericka snuck to her door and opened it enough to pop her head out. The hall was empty, as expected, but she still closed the door as quietly as possible and snuck across the hall to Drac’s room. When she was safe inside she let out a soft breath, then took the room in. It was large, but mostly empty save for the coffin sitting on the far side and the large bed off to her right. Drac had just gotten it in, they had been talking about moving her into his room, and it made her blush to think about it. She shook her head of the thought and tiptoed to the coffin where she knew Drac was asleep.

“Drac?” When there was no sign that he was awake she lightly tapped on the lid of the coffin. “Drac? It’s me, Eri-” 

The lid of the coffin sprang open and Drac pounced out, tackling her to the floor, his hands holding her wrists down. They stared at each other for a long moment before Drac jumped back. 

“Ericka, I apologize, I’m a bit jumpy when I sleep.” Drac bent over and helped her up off the ground. 

“It’s alright.” Ericka cupped one of his cheeks and smiled. Her thumb made gentle swipes against his skin as he leaned into her touch. 

“Did you need something, my love?”

Ericka still got goosebumps when he called her that. 

“Oh, yes. I- I can’t sleep Drac. It’s too quiet and too still, you know, no waves to rock… I figured you might have an idea that could help.” 

“Hmm…” Drac closed his eyes as he thought. His brain was still slightly sleep-addled, but it was becoming clearer the more she talked. 

“I haven’t been sleeping very well at all, to be completely honest with you.”

“I think I have an idea,” Drac said as he gave her a suspicious grin. 

“Okay.” Ericka squinted slightly, on the fence for what he had planned. “I trust you Drac. Anything you can think of I’m willing to try.” 

Drac wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her forward as he back towards his coffin. He let go of her to sit back down inside, then held his arms open. 

“Come here.” 

Ericka hesitated for only a minute before she climbed in between his open knees and sat on his lap. The situation was not particularly sexual, but she still felt her cheeks heat up. 

“No, love, the other way.” Drac grabbed her hips and slowly moved her around, until she was facing him. He pulled her knees down onto his thighs then slowly guided her down until she was laying on top of him, her head tucked under his chin. 

“Oh.” Ericka nuzzled in closer as she picked up the beat of his heart. It was slow but steady and strong, and she felt sleep already tugging at the back of her mind. When he breathed it pushed her up and back down, the gentle movement she’d needed all this time. 

“This is so much better,” she sighed. 

“Are you feeling tired now?” 

Ericka could only hum as her breathing began to steady out. 

“You know, I think it’s time I moved into your room.” 

Drac chuckled softly and wrapped a hand around the back of her head to play with her hair. 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Sleep well, my zing.” 

It was the last thing Ericka heard before she was lulled finally into a restful sleep. 


End file.
